It's Not Over
by ishipromance
Summary: Ezra comes back, and Aria convinces him to fight for their love.
1. Chapter 1

Ezra knew she was upset with him. He could see that. He expected it in fact. One thing he didn't expect was the disappointment etched along the features of her beautiful face.

As he stood before her while she seethed words she didn't mean, he had a sudden and overwhelming urge to silence her with a kiss. But he restrained himself. He remembered that that urge was the reason they were currently in their predicament. He realized then that it was his urges, his involuntary desire for her, that began _all_ of this.

You see, because from the moment he saw Aria in the Hollis Bar & Grill, he knew he wanted her. He had imagined countless afternoons spooning her on his couch as she read over his stories, evenings where he cooked for her and she rewarded his generosity with some of her own, Sunday mornings where she'd help him grade his student's papers, and so many more fantasies.

So there he stood, making the effort, saying all of the things he had rehearsed, all of the things he knew he _should_ say but didn't believe in. How they shouldn't, nay _couldn't_ be together, but oh, how badly he wanted them to be!

"I'm sorry, what?" he said abruptly, her impertinent glare breaking him from his reverie.

"Ugh!" she grunted, stamping her foot. "I can't believe you, Ezra!"

"I'm _sorry_." He shoved his hands into his coat pockets. He was still soaking wet from being caught in the storm. "Aria, you have to understand-"

"_I understand_! I understand _everything_. I'm not a child. I know it's wro-" she paused before continuing, "not _normal_. But I thought we had something."

"We did," he replied, removing his hands from his coat and shifting his gaze to the floor.

"We _do_," Aria corrected him.

"We do," he whispered in agreement, nodding softly. He was still so in love with her, her winsome personality, her beauty and intelligence, her maturity.

"I thought we had something that was _beyond_ society's norms."

She sounded so naïve as she said this, but if she was being naïve, then he was too because he believed the same. It didn't matter what anyone thought. She was it for him. He didn't have to search any more. And if the rest of the world thought their relationship was ridiculous, then screw them.

It was just so unfair that he fell in love with a student on his first teaching gig.

"You're right," he said simply.

Aria gave a sigh of relief, stalked over to him and pulled her arms around his slender waist. At least now she knew that they were on the same page. That he still cared for her, didn't want to give up or give in. She rested her head against his chest, breathed in his familiar scent, felt the dampness of his clothes and the warm body beneath them.

"Aria," Ezra spoke softly, his nose in her hair, kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him, waiting for him to kiss her, for everything to be all right again. His eyes were on hers, their mouths so near to one another, yet he pulled away.

"We can't do this here," he said finally, untangling her arms from around him and setting them on her sides.

"Your friend is probably still expecting you," he explained, unable to control his hands from groping up her arm until they rested in the crook of her neck.

He caressed the soft skin for a moment, her head leaning to the side for him, her eyes fluttering shut, and what's that? A sigh. He quickly pulled his hands back.

Her eyes were back on him, and he gulped unconsciously. Why did they have to be so big and beautiful?

"I don't like him that way, Ezra," she told him. He stared at her, expressionless.

"Noel. I was forced by a friend to start seeing other guys, and it almost worked up until you came back, and made me feel so stupid." She wiped away tears he hadn't realized she was crying. "You're what I want," she exclaimed, sniffing.

"I want you too," he finally admitted to her. "Don't cry. You have to head back now. Call me tonight. We need to talk."

"Okay," she agreed, drying her face with the back of her hand. "We'll talk tonight."

She brought her hand to his forehead to brush the wet curls from his eyes, and before he could protest, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. It took only a moment for him to respond. In an instant, two bodies became one, melted into each other and got lost in the frenzy. She pulled away too soon and turned to leave, looking over her shoulder at him.

Ezra cursed under his breath. He was going to have a hard time thinking logically now. There was no way he was going to let her go after that kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You'll notice a bit stolen from the PLL season finale. **_**Forgive me**_**, okay? Hehe. Enjoy.**

That evening, as Aria walked home, she thought about what exactly Ezra would say to her. Would they stay together? Secretly, if at all? She had so much on her mind. Her parents were basically separated, her brother was acting up, she hadn't gotten the SATs over and done with, she learned some very interesting secrets about her friends, and let's not forget that A was forever looming, threatening to expose all of those secrets. All of this, and still, Ezra was at the top of her list of things to worry about. She never felt more like a crazed teenage girl.

Just as she convinced herself that going home wasn't where she wanted to be, her phone vibrated. Ezra had texted her: _**Can you meet me?**_

_**Everything's closed,**_she texted back.

_**I'll pick you up.**_

She was nervous about meeting him tonight, but replied,_** I'll be at our usual place.**_

_**Wait for me.**_

Aria took cover beneath the bar's awning. Virtually every shop was closed, and she felt vulnerable and alone. All of her friends had gone home already, and she begged Hanna to tell her parents she'd be sleeping over because of the storm. The blonde agreed but was curious.

The upside of waiting alone in the rain was that no one would spot her getting into her teacher's car. Surely, that would have sparked someone's interest had it been a normal, sunny day in Rosewood. Aria looked at her cell phone for the time. It had been 15 minutes since Ezra's last text. While she was afraid that something may have happened to him, she decided getting a text from A may be even more frightening, so she turned her cell phone off.

Half an hour later, she was still waiting, and her favorite boots were ruined. Ezra wasn't coming. He'd left her exposed, tired and wet.

Just as she was about to walk to Hanna's and _actually_ spend the night, a car pulled up in front of her. The window rolled down, and Ezra peeked out at her.

"Get in," he said.

"No," she told him stubbornly and began walking.

"Come on, Aria. You're all wet. I already feel like an idiot. Just get in."

"I gave you your chance, Ezra. I trusted that you'd be here for me, and you blew it like you always do! How can I trust any relationship we'll have?"

"You're right! You're right about everything. Can you please just get in the car?"

Still fuming, Aria stepped into the car, slamming the door shut. She did not want to get sick before taking her SATs, and while she wanted Ezra to believe that she was mad at him, a part of her was just so relieved that he came at all, that they were together, alone.

"I'm sorry," Ezra said as he began driving, breaking the silence.

"I wish I wasn't so sick of hearing you say that," Aria mumbled, disappointed in herself for being so callow.

"I'm sick of saying it! Just, please…forgive me?" he begged, looking to his side at her.

The rain had stopped, ironically enough for Aria who sat drenched in her lover's car, but the winds became cold and violent.

"It's not that simple," she replied as Mozella's "You Wanted It" came on the radio.

"I thought you said everything about us would be simple if we were together?" he challenged.

"It _would_ be…if we _were_ together."

They pulled into the apartment complex parking lot. Ezra got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side, opening the door for Aria. He kneeled in front of her as she unbuckled herself and turned toward him.

"We _are_ together now," he said. "If you'll still have me."

"What are you saying?" Aria asked. He was being so vague, and she was through with the constant emotional rollercoaster.

"Should I take you home?" he asked once.

"No," she answered quickly, too quickly. She hated to seem eager, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted him.

"Do you want to continue seeing Noel?"

"No."

There was a pause as the two of them stared each other down for long seconds.

"Do you want to come up with me?" Ezra asked finally.

Aria held his gaze as she replied, "Yes."

With that, Ezra stood up, taking her hand and locking the car. They climbed the stairs together in silence, attempting to be as stealthy as possible so as to not awaken his neighbors. When they reached his door, he bent down, removing the spare key from under his mat and handing it to Aria. She took it without a word and shoved it in her bag.

Once inside, they began removing their coats, shoes, and other soaked articles of clothing. Ezra put the heat on, closed the curtains on the windows, and placed a pot of water on the stove for tea. Aria made herself comfortable on his couch, or as comfortable as she could be in wet clothes.

"What took you so long?" Aria murmured just loud enough for him to hear. It was late after all.

"I texted you. I was looking for something."

"I turned my phone off," she said, twisting her damp hair to the side. He gave her a questioning stare.

"I didn't want anyone contacting me," she explained. "What were you looking for?"

"The poem I wrote you," he answered, bashfully.

"You…wrote me something?"

"Yes, but I couldn't find it. It's in book somewhere in here. I just don't know where exactly. I'm sorry I left you outside for so long. The weather wasn't cooperating either, but you know that already," he said, gesturing with a nod towards her frazzled appearance.

"Do you remember it?" she asked.

"The poem? _Yes_…but I'd really rather you read it for yourself…if I ever find it." He half grinned.

"You better," she said with a smile, looking at her legs now. It killed Ezra to imagine Aria standing alone in a storm waiting for him, but he planned on making it up to her.

Aria got up from the couch to check on the tea, and Ezra disappeared into his room, bringing from it a clean sweatshirt and basketball shorts for Aria.

"It's all I could find that might fit you," he explained, offering her the clothes.

"It's fine," she said and smiled. Ezra felt the blood rush to his face as he blushed.

She took her clothes off in his bathroom and put on the ones he gave her. They were wonderful. They smelled just like him, and laundry detergent. When she returned to him, he was sitting on the couch with a mug in his hand as well as one for her on the coffee table. She took her place beside him and brought the cup to her lips. The piping hot liquid burned her tongue but warmed her insides.

"Thank you," she told Ezra.

"Are you still upset with me?" he asked cautiously, cradling the mug in his hands before setting it down on the table.

"No," she shook her head and smiled, taking another sip of tea, carefully this time. The television was on in the background, but the volume was very low. Aria tried to read the lips of the couple on the screen.

"So you've forgiven me then?" he ventured to ask, twisting his body towards her. Aria did the same.

"Not necessarily," she replied with a smirk as he leaned in.

"Come on!" he chuckled halfheartedly. He hoped she wouldn't be able to detect his nervousness. "_Forgive me_." He caught her hand and held it, widening his eyes and pouting his lips.

"No," she giggled, shoving his hand away.

"Aria," he said, his tone serious. "_Forgive me_."

She shook her head, cringing as he leaned further in, their breath on each other's lips.

"_Please_, Aria," he whispered. "_Forgive me_."

Every time he said it, his voice was thick with emotion. He stressed the syllables so sensually, her lip quivered. He didn't have to ask again.

Aria's mouth came down on his. "I'm so sorry," she heard him say between kisses as his body came over hers. "Shhh," she replied soothingly, almost maternal in the way she stroked his hair and kissed him sweetly, assuring. "So sorry," he said again. She pressed her mouth to his to silence him. "I know," she mumbled against his lips. Her sweet strokes became tugs and she pulled him closer to her by the head, forcing him to kiss her harder. She couldn't breathe without his kiss. His breath, her oxygen, was the only thing keeping her pieced together. Ezra dragged his mouth down over her chin to suck at her neck, reveling in the delicate sighs slipping through her lips.

She moaned as he kissed and nipped along her shoulder, his hands and fingers creeping under her shirt, _his_ shirt. She looked so good in it. Beneath the fabric, her skin was silk, her body soft. His hands explored before reaching beneath her, encircling her petite waist in his arms. Her body was flush against his, her breasts tender beneath his hard torso. She jerked her hips into his when he began sucking at her ear. He reciprocated the act, grinding involuntarily into her sex. "Mmph," she moaned into his neck.

"Ezra," she breathed shakily, pushing him off from on top of her. She straddled his lap, sitting upright, her legs folded on either side of him. She smiled at his appearance—half-lidded, cloudy, lust filled eyes, swollen, parted lips, and untidy hair. His hands stretched over her exposed legs, kneading and groping her flesh until they reached behind her, giving her bottom a squeeze.

Aria could feel his attraction to her, felt the hard organ straining against his boxers. She had managed to make a grown man want her, and it pleased her to no end. She ground her hips into his, teasing him before leaning in to whisper something in his ear.

Ezra managed to stand, Aria wrapped around his waist still, kissing him and caressing him. Once inside his bedroom, he gave the door a firm push, and it was shut.

**Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout out to unvorsum for the kind review. I was so, so happy reading your review, and it inspired me to finish this chapter.**

**Sorry for the long wait, guys, but here it is. Enjoy!**

It was raining. Again. The furious taps at Ezra's windows brought Aria to this conclusion. Within the tranquil blue walls of his bedroom, Aria could only make out the shadows of the things around her. It was definitely a day to sleep in. And despite the weather outside, Aria could not think of a happier way to spend her morning than with Ezra snoring softly beside her.

She squirmed against her teacher, wondering if they were official now. Or, at least, as official as a secret relationship can be. Did he consider her his girlfriend now?

She decided she didn't want to sulk in her uncertainty this morning and relaxed in Ezra's arms. One hand encircled her waist, holding her body closely to his. She could feel the tip of his nose on her back, trailing up slowly.

Laying in her bliss, she hadn't thought to check the time, and when Ezra's chin nestled between her head and shoulder, she lost interest in any knowledge of the date. She grinned briefly as the soft bristles of his chin tickled her skin.

"Good morning," he said muffling into her shirt, _his_ shirt really. Aria chose this moment to turn in his arms and face him.

"Hey," she breathed, bringing a hand up to cup his face. "I'm sorry…about last night."

Ezra scrunched up his face in response. "You shouldn't be," he told her, rubbing his eyes.

"I just…panicked. I don't know," she ran off pensively, remembering the night's outcome. She hadn't foreseen that they would stop just before getting down to nitty gritty of lovemaking, especially because it was she who had initiated it. "It's not like I haven't done it before, but you're so different from any of the other guys. I didn't want to rush it."

"Aria, you don't have to explain anything to me. We can go at whatever pace you set for us," he answered, smiling crookedly at her.

"You sure you're fine with it?" she asked, chewing on her bottom lip anxiously. He opened his mouth to speak, propping himself on an elbow before she cut him off. "Because I want to, Ezra. I want to right now actually. You're sooo…but—God, I don't know what it is that's stopping me."

Ezra laughed before exclaiming, "Aria, don't take this the wrong way, but you need to shut up now."

"Huh-oh. I'm sorry," she frowned.

Ezra watched her expression change to one of dejection and humiliation before pulling her against him and kissing her forehead. Her eyes lifted to look at him, and he caught her chin and brought her lips to his. She kissed him tentatively, pulling away after only seconds of their lips caressing.

"I-" she tried to explain again, but he shushed her, claiming her mouth once more until she relaxed and the tension in her body left.

He kissed her until she secured her hand under his head, until her leg wrapped over his, until she willingly entangled their tongues, and finally, until she pulled away, heaving a shuddery sigh and donning the most breathtaking smile Ezra had ever seen grace her heart-shaped face.

"You're beautiful," he told her, his thumb tracing over her cheekbone. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she blushed under his adoring gaze. No one had ever said such a thing to her, not with so much honesty at least.

"What are we doing today, Aria?" Ezra asked suddenly, his voice husky. "When do you have to be home?"

Aria thought for a moment. The last thing she wanted to do was leave. "I think I can stay for the day. My mom thinks I'm at Hanna's. She wouldn't bother…I should probably call her though."

Ezra simply nodded, pulling her into one last kiss before they both climbed out of his bed. Ezra went straight to the bathroom while Aria found her phone and turned it on. She waited with dread as the phone buzzed alive in her hand. Internally panicking, she checked the six messages that blinked across the tiny screen.

_Please, don't be A. Please, don't be A. Please, don't be A._

**Ezra (6:43PM): Looking for something. Wait for me.**

**Ezra (7:31PM): Couldn't find it. I'm on my way. **

**Hanna (7:47PM): Just tell me you're okay, and I won't worry.**

**Mom (9:40PM): Good night honey. Call me in the morning when you get a chance.**

**Hanna (8:23AM): You better be alive right now! Your mom would kill me if she knew I lied for you!**

**Hanna (9:01AM): Please just let me know you're okay.**

Aria exhaled heavily, relieved at the absence of A's messages. Replying to Hanna was a must. She'd been worrying all night and day most likely, so Aria sent her a quick sorry along with some other vague details about where she really spent her night.

Her mom was next. Aria watched Ezra walk out of the bathroom through the open bedroom door, admiring his long legs. He winked at her with a toothbrush in his mouth before grabbing a towel and heading out again. The phone rang and rang, but it was the answering machine that picked up. Aria thanked God, who seemed to be working His miracles in her favor today, and left a message for her mother. She quickly shut her phone off again, returning to the bubble of safety, of Ezra.

She sunk into the center of Ezra's bed again, wrapping herself up in his blankets. The room was toasty warm thanks to the heater, but the floor was as cold as ice. Aria thought briefly about joining Ezra in the shower, but that would have sent the wrong message. She just told him she wasn't ready, didn't she? But she was ready! What was stopping her? Did she really think A could see her right now? It was impossible; no one saw them coming in last night. And no one could see into the room now as all the blinds and curtains were closed. She was safe for now. Why couldn't she enjoy herself?

Ezra padded his way into his room, hissing at the severity of the chills the cold floor sent through his body. He glanced over at his bed, Aria cocooned between his covers. He playfully pulled them away, laughing as she clutched at them. He hadn't expected to find her sans clothes beneath the heavy quilts. Blood rushed between his legs immediately at the sight before him. He couldn't think, couldn't speak, and she didn't either. All Ezra _could_ do was react.

He parted her legs and slipped between them, the towel around his waist loosening with every move. He climbed over her body, kissing her roughly before pulling away to straddle her petite frame.

"I thought…" he began, his groin literally aching.

"I'm ready," she whispered, pulling him back over her. She ran her fingers down his chest, tracing the drops of water racing towards his abdomen. He hissed as her fingers trailed south of his torso.

Aria watched the internal battle play along his features like a movie. He was unsure. That much was evident. He didn't want to take advantage of her. He wanted her to definitely be sure that she was ready.

"Ezra," she called him softly, caressing his face, his hair.

"You're sure?" he asked sternly.

"Yes," she replied. "Kiss me."

And he did. He kissed her long and fierce, until she was wet between her legs. Aria pulled the towel from around his waist, and it lay atop the bed. They'd skipped the foreplay, the teasing and the groping. They'd done enough of that last night. It was spectacular of course—the feeling, exploring of their naked bodies, Ezra's mouth over her skin, touching her where she so desperately needed to be touched, and she touching him in return—but what Aria craved and needed now more than anything was fulfillment. She was glad to find that Ezra felt the same.

Aria whimpered, anxiously waiting as Ezra lined himself properly between her legs. He drove into her once, the pair of them crying out at the connection, the pleasure. They stilled all movement, simply reveling in the feel of their joined bodies: Ezra long and hard within her, and Aria, warm and tight and wet, enveloping him, welcoming him. He leaned forward so that his forehead rested on hers, breathing raggedly against her lips. He closed his eyes, steadying his anxious breath. He was writing already. Writing their love scene in his head, memorizing the wonderful feeling of being inside of her, of the scent of her arousal, of her heart hammering against his own, the texture of her hair in his hands.

"_Ezra_," she breathed huskily. Of the way his name fell from her lips…

Aria flexed her internal muscles, encouraging him to continue, and Ezra, keeping his head by her heart, began moving his wet body against hers again. Her legs clamped around him as he thrust into her rhythmically, with slow, calculated strokes. She met each and every thrust, panting and mewling into his ear. She made love to him so sweetly, caressing him, encouraging him, the sounds she was making not vulgar or forced, but honest and pure. He lifted his head to capture her lips, swirling his tongue over and around hers. She squeaked when he pulled away, dragging his mouth down over her skin, her neck, shoulders, breasts, and stomach. He paused the worshipping of her body when he heard her sigh his name again ("_Oh, Ezra!_"). He groaned, lust and desire burning within him deeply. He picked up his pace, thrusting into her zealously, pressing his thumb to her clit and rubbing in circles.

Aria was close. She could already see the lights behind her lids threatening to explode into fireworks, but the vision of Ezra working over her was far more enticing, and she didn't want to miss a moment of it. He was beautiful, she thought, in a mysteriously, sensitive, soft sort of way. He was so handsome, she couldn't help but swell with admiration at the sight of him. And that was just with his clothes on! Of course, she also could do nothing about the frenzy that her hormones sent her into every time she sat in his class, clenching her thighs together, imagining all the ways he could take her on his desk. She was still a teenager after all. Every gaze he sent over to her desk got her flustered for him, got her thinking, fantasizing…

"I've wanted you so much," she confessed in a whisper against him, moaning as he thrust into her again. He grunted distractedly, leaning forward to bite softly at her ear. Somehow, she knew he was agreeing with her. Aria couldn't help but think about how different this experience was with Ezra. She had never made love so passionately and so willingly. She felt free, not afraid—not fearful of the consequences, the events of tomorrow. Ezra made her feel this way, this assured, safe way. Because how could any inexperienced girl feel so comfortable with an older man unless she trusted him wholly with this part of herself, the most vulnerable part that combined body and soul? It probably helped that she was falling in love with him. She hoped that this particular part of her freewill was reciprocated.

Currently, she watched the muscles of his abdomen and thighs, and even of his spectacular plump, hard ass, flexing and uncoiling with every thrust. The drops of water from his shower became perspiration, his curly hair matted to his forehead, the steely look of determination on his face. All of this alone could have caused Aria to climax, but it was Ezra's fingers that pinched the tiny bundle of nerves, that sent her over the edge, crying out his name, God's, and sending shocks of electricity throughout her body down to her toes.

Ezra shuddered as she clenched around him, as her nails dug into his buttocks, and he continued to thrust into her, seeking his own release. The legs that were once wrapped firmly in place over his hips sagged tiredly to his sides. He hitched one of them over his hip again, taking her from a new angle, faster and deeper, and finally, with one last exhausted push, he came inside of her, moaning into her hair, kissing the side of her face, her neck and shoulder frantically.

They lay in a heap amidst the blankets, suddenly feeling too warm, yet they remained connected and entangled, steadying their breaths, their hearts.

"Why?" Ezra panted after some minutes of lying quietly.

"What?" Aria replied, confused.

"Why now? Why not last night?" he clarified.

She moistened her lips, sitting up before replying. "I felt safe."

Ezra wanted to ask why hadn't she felt safe last night, but decided not to press the issue. It was stupid, and he didn't want her doubting herself after what they'd just done. The amazing thing they'd just done…

"Are you mad at me?" she wondered out loud.

"No," he replied stiffly, too stiffly for her liking. He seemed to notice how uncomfortable she felt. Her back went rigid, and she pulled the covers around her. He needed to fix this, fix this now.

"Aria, I love you," he admitted. And he meant it. He realized he was only upset because he loved her so much, he would protect her blindly and without hesitation. Why couldn't she trust him, feel safe with him _always_?

Aria was shocked, to say the least, at Ezra's confession. Surely, he didn't mean it. They liked each other. A lot. And they had sex because they liked each other a lot. But things like this…young girls sleeping with their professors? It didn't mean that she had to play the part of the naïve girl who couldn't stand him not loving her just because _she_ had become infatuated. He couldn't mean what he was saying. She wouldn't believe it. She loved him, yes, but he wouldn't know. He couldn't. That's how everything goes wrong in stories like these. The girl would fall too soon. She would believe anything he said because it's what she wanted to hear. It didn't mean that he meant it. He was just trying to comfort her.

"Aria," Ezra spoke softly, his warm hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to say anything back-"

"You didn't have to say that-" Aria said at the same time Ezra spoke.

"What?"

"You don't mean it, so you don't have to say anything. Please, just…" she trailed off, climbing out of bed and searching for her _his_ clothes.

"Aria, what are you-"

"Ezra, let's just keep this-"

"Keep this what, Aria? What _is_ this to you?"

"It's…" But she couldn't finish her sentence. _She_ loved him. He couldn't possibly be in love with her. Not yet at least. She was just a girl. A stupid girl.

"You don't believe I love you?" he asked incredulously, sitting upward now too, running a shaky hand through his hair. Aria had managed to get into his shirt, but the basketball shorts were nowhere in sight. She pulled at the hem feebly, stretching it midway down her thigh.

"No, I…it's…" She couldn't get a straight thought out. She was behaving like an idiot! Babbling and avoiding eye contact. God, he must think she was so immature!

"You don't love me," she said with finality, composing herself and staring him straight in the eye. Ezra couldn't believe what he was hearing, what was happening. They'd just made love. They'd just connected in the most beautiful way possible. He'd told her he loved her. Why was this happening?

He was angry, fuming. She didn't believe him. He was so stupid. He'd ruined them. He should have waited. Now she'd regret everything, what they'd just done. Sleeping over. Kissing him. Giving him a second chance. It was ruined because of three stupid words.

Tension filled them room, and Aria had never felt so awkward in her life. She was searching around for her bottoms. She needed to leave. She couldn't stand it here any more. Exasperated, she fled his bedroom, searching for her own clothes. They must be dry. They had to be.

Ezra followed her out of the room, pulling on some shorts of his own. He watched her dress, words escaping him. Words he was full of at any moment in his life but this one. He lived for words. She inspired them in him, and yet he had none. Wait. Stay. I'm sorry. Don't go. They all seemed like feeble exclamations. She would not stand to hear them. For once, Ezra found, words were not enough.

As she ran her fingers through her hair, in an attempt to comb it, Ezra panicked. What could he do to make her stay? To prove to her that what he'd confessed was true? She rummaged through her bag, pulling out a tiny glimmer of something and set it on the coffee table. His key. No, no, _no_…

Ezra swept across the room in four easy strides, blocking the door. She wasn't leaving him. Not if he could help it. He was making a fool of himself, he knew it. But she was worth it. She needed to understand that. She was worth everything to him, even losing his job.

"Move," she commanded warningly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No," he shook his head. "You're not leaving."

"You can't keep me here. I need to return home eventually."

"Eventually, but not now," he countered.

"Ezra, please…"

"No. You please! You stay, and you listen to me!"

"I can't," she replied stubbornly, avoiding his eyes once more.

"The hell you can't!" he exclaimed before carrying her off to his room again, locking the door behind them.

"Ezra!" she screamed, stabbing her tiny fist into his back. "Ezra, let me down!"

"No!" he shouted, throwing her onto the bed and climbing over her.

"I love you, Aria. And I'm going to show you how much."

Aria should have been scared. She really should have. She shouldn't have felt thrilled that he was touching her again, ripping her clothes off. She shouldn't have stopped yelling or hitting him. She shouldn't have started responding to his kisses or volunteered the removal of his shorts. But she did. She couldn't help herself.

"You see how much, Aria? How much I love you?" he was murmuring against her ear as he moved between her legs again.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed. The way he was talking…it was really turning her on.

"Yes," he said sinisterly. "That's what I do to you. I unravel you the way you unravel me. I love you, beautiful."

Aria moaned in reply, gripping his strong arms as he thrust into her. It was quick and fast and tense and emotional. It held the same intensity as their first time, the same passion, but this time he showed her he loved her. Whether it was a caress, or the words he whispered against her, she knew then, finally knew that he did love her. He would have let her go if he hadn't.

"Say it back, angel," he commanded when he knew she would come soon. "Say you love me too. That you believe me."

Aria said the words, writhing as her body tensed with her climax. "_I love you_." Ezra grunted and came at the same time, continuing to move in her, to bring her to new heights. She came again, her body trembling, and Ezra finally collapsed beside her, hugging her to his sweaty body, kissing her so sweetly.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against his lips. She seemed to apologize often. He didn't mind.

"Me too," he replied. He didn't want to get her upset when he'd told her he loved her. He was disappointed that he had to force her out of her resolute mantra of "You don't really love me," but it had worked, didn't it? He had got her to believe him without words.

"I love you," he said again.

"I know," she replied. "I love you too."

**Okay, sooooooo…yeah. Hope that was worth the long ass wait. Perhaps you'd like to write a review? I'd love that you know…**

**Also, I'm not sure if I should end it here? It was supposed to be like a 3-chapter one-shot, but should I continue? I haven't really got anything else planned for them…I may end it here. It would make sense, yeah?**

_**But**_**...I'd be willing to write a little more if I got lots and lots of reviews!**

**Okay, that's all. Thanks for reading guys!**

**=]**


End file.
